


marry me?

by gonqjunim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonqjunim/pseuds/gonqjunim
Summary: Three times Satori asked Wakatoshi to marry him and one time he gave up.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 263





	marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> this is originally a twitter fic. :) honestly thrilled i'm back to writing fics for the fandom again.

“You’re hopeless.” Hayato remarked. He was gazing at him with fake sympathy, cackling at his suffering. Ignoring his audible sighs and loud slurps of the chocolate smoothie.

Satori groaned, stabbing the chocolate cake with his fork. “I just don’t understand how Wakatoshi can be so oblivious.”

His mind shifted through all the times he tried proposing to Wakatoshi. He wasn’t entirely rejected but Wakatoshi never answered yes, or no. He just always stared at him, confused. 

_un_

Satori gazed at Wakatoshi lovingly. For a man with a huge build like his, soft snores definitely came as a surprise. Wakatoshi always slept like a baby, with one arm wrapped around Satori (he would wake up grumpily if he didn't find him in the bed beside him, so Satori always made sure that he stayed until he woke up). 

There was a loose thread on their duvet. Satori moved to remove it by his hand, carefully, so as not to wake his boyfriend whose head was resting on his chest. He then fiddled on the blue thread for a while, before getting Wakatoshi’s left hand, lifting it to his lips to give it a kiss. He wrapped the thread on his ring finger and smiled, Wakatoshi was already awake by this time. He gazed at the ring-like thread in his finger and then to Satori.

“Marry me, Wakatoshi-kun.”

Wakatoshi blinked his eyes nervously, he moved to open his mouth but hesitated. Satori, who was immediately embarrassed with his boyfriend’s reaction, laughed it off and patted his head. 

“I was just kidding,” He said, breathing deeply before continuing. “go to sleep.”

_deux_

It was Wakatoshi’s turn to cook this time. Satori hopped to sit on the kitchen countertop to observe what his boyfriend was doing. He was coating the onions in a mixture of flour, paprika, baking powder, and salt. He then beat an egg, put some pepper and whisked it thoroughly, he tore a bag of breadcrumbs and placed some in the bowl. After dredging the onion rings in the flour, he dipped it in the egg mixture and rolled it over the breadcrumbs. 

Wakatoshi looked at him and smiled. They have gone past the stage where they always had the need to have a conversation just to know that their relationship was still alive and burning with love. It’s at times like this that Satori is thoroughly satisfied, he gave him a grin and a nodding approval. 

When the onion rings were done, Wakatoshi went on to check the salmon that he was baking. He placed a generous amount of the spaghetti aglio e olio he cooked earlier in their plates before putting the onion rings in a serving bowl.

Satori walked to where Wakatoshi was and hugged him, “I love you.” He said, smiling at him widely. Wakatoshi hugged him back, kissing the top of his head. 

“I love you too.” 

Satori grinned and grabbed the smallest onion ring he saw, he held Wakatoshi’s left hand and placed the fried food on his ring finger.

“Marry me, Wakatoshi-kun.” 

And just like how Wakatoshi reacted the first time Satori said the words, he blinked his eyes nervously and looked at him confused. Satori laughed it off, _again_ , and pointed at the oven. “The salmon might get burnt. I’ll place the food on the table.”

_trois_

Summer came by fast, it replaced the cool air that embraced the whole country in the past few months. Now, the sun was at its peak, showing its reign over the metropolis and the countryside. It was Satori’s idea to have a picnic on a Saturday afternoon and although the temperature was rising like a human fever, Wakatoshi didn’t complain. He just hummed as Satori was apologising over the bad idea.

“It’s okay,” Wakatoshi comforted him with a soft smile, “we haven’t had something like this for a while now.” 

They found shade under a huge tree in the park. Most of the people there were families and children, boys learning how to ride a bike, girls having fun over bubble blowers. There were few couples like them who found refuge in the trees surrounding the area. 

Satori was nibbling on the chips that Wakatoshi bought at the nearest convenience store. The taller male was resting his head on Satori’s lap. The red-haired male was jokingly covering Wakatoshi’s eyes with his palm but the latter stopped him by kissing his hand. 

Satori blushed and cleared his throat, “I’m thirsty.”

He heard the other hum in reply, hand rummaging through the picnic box. Wakatoshi seized a can of coke and gave it to Satori. There’s the distinctive fizz, a pop, and a click when he pulled the tab. He drank and sighed in satisfaction. The taller male was looking at him softly as he wiped the residue off Satori’s lips. 

The red-haired male fiddled with the Coca Cola pull tab. He gently grabbed Wakatoshi’s left hand and kissed it. He tried fitting the pull tab in his ring finger before speaking, “Marry me, Wakatoshi-kun.”

Wakatoshi’s eyes immediately opened after hearing this, like some bad news had broken through, like a loud thunder had suddenly clapped from the skies. He looked at Satori, confused. He blinked, and moved to open his mouth to speak but hesitated. 

Satori sighed and expected the same reaction from him. He smiled sadly and kissed his forehead. “Go sleep for a bit, I’ll wake you up a quarter to four.”

_present_

“I mean,” Satori groaned for the umpteenth time, “I have tried several ways to show him that I really want to marry him but every time, he just looked at me like I’m some kind of a joke.”

Hayato sighed. “Maybe he did think you were joking.” Satori raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well, you proposed with unconventional rings.” Hayato continued, looking at him like he was some hopeless kid who didn’t know how to tie his shoes properly. “A thread? Food? Coca Cola can pull tab?”

 _“I was going to buy real rings eventually.”_ Satori said, exasperated. He ran a hand through his hair and almost slapped the table in frustration. “We are practically married at this point, he should get that I’m totally serious with what I say.” 

Hayato laughed. “Satori, are you forgetting who your boyfriend is? Have some more faith in him.”

_later_

Satori sighed, like he hadn’t been doing it for the whole day. Hayato excused himself at five in the afternoon, he was going to pick up Taichi from work. Satori didn’t even understand how Hayato and Taichi had gotten off, though he knew that Hayato had always been attracted to their always scowling kouhai. 

He kicked the pebble off their doorstep. He clicked his tongue as he struggled through his keys. He still hadn’t memorised which key fitted their door knob, Wakatoshi had always reminded him to put a marker so he would remember. 

“I’m home.” Satori announced tiredly. He placed his shoes on the rack and didn’t bother putting on slippers. 

Hearing no answer from Wakatoshi, he repeated. “I’m home.”

Satori grew nervous when there was no reply. Wakatoshi should have been home by now and normally, he would text if he was off to buy something. He fished his phone out of his pocket. 

_No messages_

He swiped Wakatoshi’s number to call him, only to be declined. _Shit._ He thought nervously, did Wakatoshi run off? He opened the bathroom and no one was there. _If he hated me asking his hand for marriage he should have told me._ His mind continued. 

He carelessly threw his bag to the couch, almost tripping on the coffee table. “Goddammit.” He went to walk to their bedroom to check if Wakatoshi left a note or anything. His heart was beating rapidly as he opened the door.

He gasped.

Wakatoshi was standing in the middle of their bedroom, the place showered with rose petals and their ceiling filled with helium balloons. Satori almost wanted to cry, “What the fuck, Wakatoshi-kun. I was thinking you stowed away. What are you do-”

And when Wakatoshi got down on one knee, his hands holding a blue velvet box with a ring in it, Satori finally lost it. Tears fell like rain in the sky, his heart about to burst from the happiness he's feeling right now. 

“I figured real rings would be better.” Wakatoshi started, eyes looking at Satori’s intently, and his lips curling into a smile. 

_“Satori, will you marry me?”_


End file.
